Will you realize my feelings
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: Harima is heartbroken from what he saw and is now down in the dumps. Will Yakumo come to the rescue and fix his broken heart? What troubles will be ahead? will a certain blond lead Harima in the Hospital? Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 Getting over

Harima's POV

My name is Kenji Harima and I'm going into my senior year of high school at yagami High. I am still in love with my first crush a girl named Tenma Tsukamoto, I was going to try to ask her out this time since my new manga became a big hit its called ippiki ookami kuronikuru ( lone wolf Chronicles),But then my worst nightmare happened. I looked all around school for her until Akira told me she's on the roof I ran straight past her, but I also heard her say I shouldn't go up there. I didn't listen, I sure wish I did. One I got to the roof I saw her beauty looking at the sky to her left I cracked the door open but then I saw HIM. My ultimate rival Karasuma, I put my ear at the crack of the door to listen. Then I hear tenma talking.

Tenma: ummm… karasuma…

Karasuma turns to his right to see Tenma but that just made her blush.

_In thought: Why couldn't that be me making her blush!_ ILL KILL YOU KARASUMA!

Tenma: I was wondering…

My heart started beating faster and faste_r: what is she about to say! _

Tenma turned to her left to face karasuma but closed her eyes shut for courage.

Tenma: WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND KARASUMA! I LOVED YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND I CANT BE WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE! She mostly shouted her confession to him

My heart sank I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked at karasuma's face for an answer but he has the exact same expression he always does. My anger kept boiling since he didn't even have a FUCKIN REACTION! The the worst part of whole thing happens instead he cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips! It was a quick one but tenma looked like she was on cloud 9. He looked into her eyes and said

Karasuma: I'm glad I loved you for the longest time to Mrs. Tsukamoto. He gave her a warming smile that's when tenma hugged him.

_In thought: THAT'S IT HES DEAD! _

I was about to go out there and beat the hell out of him until I saw tenma's beautiful face shedding tears saying

Tenma: I'm so happy I love you so much Karasuma..

That was it for me; my heart broke into multiple pieces that can never be put back together. I dropped my manga and walked away from the scene I was dead in the inside after all I realize that all my hard work of getting Tenma to love me back this whole time was for nothing. I was so depressed I didn't even listen to people talking to me or other people. I heard someone yell at me but I ignored it sounded irritating, then I hear a faint voice call my name it got me attention for a second but I ignored it. By now I was out on the school campus leaving this school I turned my head to the left one last time to see the school. I dropped my shades on the floor saying goodbye Tenma in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 1 Getting over

Harima's POV

My name is Kenji Harima and I'm going into my senior year of high school at yagami High. I am still in love with my first crush a girl named Tenma Tsukamoto, I was going to try to ask her out this time since my new manga became a big hit its called ippiki ookami kuronikuru ( lone wolf Chronicles),But then my worst nightmare happened. I looked all around school for her until Akira told me she's on the roof I ran straight past her, but I also heard her say I shouldn't go up there. I didn't listen, I sure wish I did. One I got to the roof I saw her beauty looking at the sky to her left I cracked the door open but then I saw HIM. My ultimate rival Karasuma, I put my ear at the crack of the door to listen. Then I hear tenma talking.

Tenma: ummm… karasuma…

Karasuma turns to his right to see Tenma but that just made her blush.

_In thought: Why couldn't that be me making her blush!_ ILL KILL YOU KARASUMA!

Tenma: I was wondering…

My heart started beating faster and faste_r: what is she about to say! _

Tenma turned to her left to face karasuma but closed her eyes shut for courage.

Tenma: WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND KARASUMA! I LOVED YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND I CANT BE WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE! She mostly shouted her confession to him

My heart sank I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked at karasuma's face for an answer but he has the exact same expression he always does. My anger kept boiling since he didn't even have a FUCKIN REACTION! The the worst part of whole thing happens instead he cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips! It was a quick one but tenma looked like she was on cloud 9. He looked into her eyes and said

Karasuma: I'm glad I loved you for the longest time to Mrs. Tsukamoto. He gave her a warming smile that's when tenma hugged him.

_In thought: THAT'S IT HES DEAD! _

I was about to go out there and beat the hell out of him until I saw tenma's beautiful face shedding tears saying

Tenma: I'm so happy I love you so much Karasuma..

That was it for me; my heart broke into multiple pieces that can never be put back together. I dropped my manga and walked away from the scene I was dead in the inside after all I realize that all my hard work of getting Tenma to love me back this whole time was for nothing. I was so depressed I didn't even listen to people talking to me or other people. I heard someone yell at me but I ignored it sounded irritating, then I hear a faint voice call my name it got me attention for a second but I ignored it. By now I was out on the school campus leaving this school I turned my head to the left one last time to see the school. I dropped my shades on the floor saying goodbye Tenma in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Thanks

Harima's POV

_Why of all Times!_ I thought I kept running not even looking back, knowing her she would still be chasing me. _This feels familiar_ I thought. HARIMA! I hear someone yelling my name but I just ran the person over, I didn't care who it was I just needed to run and hide but at her pace I can't even turn a corner unless she sees me! Slow down Harima! Tenma said _O Tenma I can't if only you knew I'm sorry I'm not ready! _I thought then I saw two doors in front of me right when I burst through them I realized I was on the roof. _Shit! _I thought only one thing to do…

Tenma's POV

_Why is Harima running from me? I want to tell him the news about me and Karasuma!_ I thought. Slow down Harima! I said but he just ran faster. _What's with him! You're getting me worried now! Now I have to catch up with him to know why _I thought. While I was running I stepped on something weird. _Whatever_ I thought and just kept running. Then I saw two doors open and I ran through them to see something that shocked me.

Yakumo's POV

_Goodness! How fast are those two! _I thought I got lucky that I can see Tenma's pigtails from my distance because I wouldn't know which way they went. When I went up the stairs I saw Hanai on the floor with footprints on him. I sweat dropped. _Those two need to be on the track team _I thought I ran around Hanai and went up the rest of the stairs. _Wait this leads to the roof! Oh No!_ I thought and ran as fast as I can. Once I reached the top I saw to doors busted open and ran through them only to see what I didn't want to see. I saw Harima on the fence his left leg over the fence of the three story building and Tenma grabbing the back of his school jacket trying to get him down. I noticed that Harima was covering his face from her for some reason. I didn't know why but I know I had to stop this, STOP IT! I yelled. Tenma turned her head to me and had a panicked expression on her face saying help. Harima looked at me with one eye and stopped struggling he had the same look as Tenma. I finally spoke and said, Tenma please let go of Harima, she hesitated but let go. Then I turned to Harima and he got the message and got down. I walked up to them and saw Harima still covering his face and Tenma looking at him; "why are you running from me and about to climb down a 3 story building Harima!" Tenma said; Harima remained quiet and still covering his face with his arm. Tenma looked at me asking for help again. I sighed, Tenma can I talk to Harima in private please... I said. Tenma didn't want to leave but I kept looking at her in concern. She sighed and started walking to the doors." I'm going to be by the stairs waiting on you two, Harima please tell me what's wrong when you get there" Tenma said with some tears in her eyes. Once she was gone I looked at Harima again only to see his emotional pain radiating from him. _Poor Harima this hurts him more than you know sis_ I thought. Before I knew it I hugged him, I started blushing but he hugged me back saying thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Fail

Normal POV

After Harima and Yakumo's embrace Harima looked at the door thinking up an excuse to get past a worried Tenma.

Harima: _Maybe I can say I was heading to the gym? No Then why would I be on the roof! Umm maybe I can say I needed air? No then why would I jump the stupid fence on the roof?! Idiot!_ I thought. I put my left hand on the left side of my head trying to think then I realized that Yakumo was looking at me. I looked at her and smiled a bit. Hey what's- I couldn't say anything else because now there is a red slap mark on my face. I was shocked, I looked at her (still in shock) again and saw something that made feel like shit, Yakumo crying.

Yakumo: Don't ever do that again!

Harima: before I could even say anything else she hugged me again and started crying again on my chest. Now I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I started hugging her back not knowing what else to do. A few minutes later I hear her stop crying and see her looking at me with those big cut… _DAMMIT!_ I thought. She let me go and looked at the ground with her face as red as a tomato.

Yakumo: S-sorry about that I couldn't help it. I thought that may ease your nerves. H-how's your cheek? I didn't mean to-

Harima: I put my hand behind my head and said," its ok I deserved that. I won't do that again, sorry for worrying you".

Yakumo: _He's so sweet_ I thought. Um Harima leave sis to me ok? I can-

Harima: No I have to tell her the truth eventually. _Even though it may ruin me and Tenma's relationship_ I thought

Harima started walking to the doors with Yakumo by his side to help. Every step he took he kept the more nervous he became, his whole body starts shaking

Yakumo: maybe _I should…know I think I had to much contact with him today…._ I thought getting a little depressed. _O I forgot!_ Harima… I found your shades a few days ago here… if you want them here you go. I didn't know how red I was then but I knew that I was so red that I stuck my hands out and put my head down. Yakumo put your head up, _O my goodness he said my name!_ I put my head up to see Harima smiling at me with his eyes closed. He took his shades back putting them on._ I wish I got to see his eyes…_

Once they got down the stairs Tenma went straight to Harima with a smile on her face. Harima was confused why she was smiling but decided to tell her his undying love for her.

Harima: Tenma I…

Tenma: it's ok Harima I know why you ran away…

Yakumo eyes became wide and she turned to Harima who jaw dropped and he became as pail as a ghost.  
Tenma: you thought I would tell Hanai your back isn't it? Don't worry I won't I better get going Karasuma is waiting on me in class Bye Yakumo! Harima! And also Congrats you two!

Once Tenma left Harima fell anime style and Yakumo sweat dropped. Then it hit Yakumo

Yakumo: why _did sis say congrats?_ I thought

?: HARIMA!

Harima turned around to barely dodge a fist to his face. Yakumo turned around and gasped to see none other than Hanai trying to hit Harima. Hanai was pretty angry at the moment; Harima got up and got in his fighting stance.

Harima: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM FOUR EYES!

Hanai: YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE YAKUMO FROM ME!

Harima was confused and Yakumo was looking down and her face was as red as a tomato again

Harima: I was confused but then he remembered what Tenma said _Congrats you two! Oh no...Don't tell me! _I looked around and saw a group of people surrounding us and murmuring. _Great! Now I dragged Yakumo into this! _

Hanai threw in another punch and Harima dodged. Before Harima was going to hit back Yakumo stood in front of him. Harima looked down at her, seeing her concerned eyes.

Yakumo: Harima please don't.. I don't want you to be expelled or suspended

All the girls awed which made Yakumo blush again. Harima was at a cross road he wanted to beat the living crap out of Hanai but he didn't want to hurt Yakumo. He sighed and dropped his fists.

Harima_: this will be a first_ I thought. Forget it four eyes I'm not fighting you, im going to listen to Yakumo on this one.

Harima grabbed Yakumo's hand and they both walked in the opposite direction. Leaving the scene Yakumo saw Tenma holding karasuma's hand giving her the thumbs up, Mikoto winking at them, Akira with her usual expression, and Sarah mouthing out words, probably saying _we need to talk later congrats! _Yakumo then felt an angry presence that sent shivers down her spine. She turned around to see who it was but she didn't see anybody and decided to shrug it off for now.

Yakumo: _I wonder what that was about_.

In the crowd

When the crowd dispersed A fuming blond was glaring at Yakumo. Mikoto, Tenma, Karasuma, and Akiria were looking at her at thought

Mikoto: _Oh this is not good_

Tenma: _that was so romantic! Good job sis! Wait why is Eri mad?_

Karasuma: …

Akiria: *sigh*

Eri: _I'll get you for that Yakumo, prepare for a war!_

Eri walked away in the opposite direction of Harima and Yakumo plotting on what to do to Yakumo, while her friends got worried, except Tenma who was thinking about reading the book she found on the floor today called ippiki ookami kuronikuru.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update school has been a pain for me lately and I hardly got sleep. Thank you for responding to my first Fanfic, I appreciate it. I will consider the ideas for the next chapter, ok on with the story!

Ch.5 getting close part 1

Back to Yakumo and Harima

Once Harima cooled off he apologized to Yakumo for almost getting in a fight and said if four eyes messes with her again he would gladly beat the hell out of him, the only thing Yakumo can do was nod and blush darker. He asked her if she wanted him to walk her to class since he already dragged her away from a crowd of people and Hanai. Still the only thing she could do was nod because he was still holding her hand and Harima is oblivious to it.

Yakumo: _his hand feels warm, I wish I could hold on to it forever but he doesn't see me that way…_

Yakumo became a little depressed until they made it to her classroom. They both starred at the door gulping.

Harima: well…I guess I'll see ya later then?

Yakumo looking at him for a second then looked down: um…Harima your hand….

Harima now realizing that he was holding her hand the whole time let go with a shade of pink on his face let go, making Yakumo a little more depressed.

Harima: Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean-

Yakumo: it's ok...Harima…

They both looked away from each other with hints of pink or red on their faces.

Harima: bye Yakumo

Yakumo: bye…

Once Harima disappeared around the corner Yakumo became depressed again that he had to leave but then became nervous going into her classroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door, once she did everyone looked at her. Yakumo didn't know what to do she didn't want more attention after what happened earlier. Before she was about to go to her seat someone grabbed her hands and started jumping for joy, it was none other than her best friend Sarah.

Sarah: YAKUMO! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!

Sarah looked at her with joy and Yakumo sweat dropped she looked around and saw everyone else looking at her some getting closer to hear.

Yakumo: um Sarah can we not talk about this now.. .

Sarah was confused then saw that people were ease dropping and got the point. The bell rang and everyone in class got to their seat. While the teacher was talking Yakumo could read the minds of what some people near her were saying

1 Male student: why would she pick him! He's the devil!

Other Male student: true but don't think if asking her out or anything, that monster will kill you!

Female student: I think its romantic I mean all you pigs care about is looks! You probably couldn't protect a girl without using her as a shield.

1: hey! I so would!

Yakumo was getting irritated that some people talk about Harima like he is some monster.

Yakumo: _he's no monster! He is a sweet guy if you get to know him…jerks_

The rest of the day was like that for her when the bell rang school was over she sighed in relief until Sarah told get to stay put until everyone left. Once everyone left, Sarah bombed Yakumo with a bunch of questions until Yakumo started getting dizzy. After she stopped asking questions to wait for Yakumo to answer, Yakumo took a breath and explained how Harima and her aren't dating it is a misunderstanding from gossiping sounding a little depressed. Sarah was too knowing it wasn't true, after all she already knew Yakumo had a thing for Harima and thought she made her move but guess not.

Sarah: Oh what a shame and I thought you made a move she sighed

Yakumo was surprised ad stammered, h-how d-did you k-know!

Sarah: it's easy to tell when you're in love Yakumo especially you and your sis she smiled

Yakumo looked down and remained quiet

Sarah: Well you should make your move Yakumo you two known each other for about a year! You should do it quickly too!

Yakumo: why? I already know he doesn't feel that way about me…

Sarah: how do you know?

Yakumo (in thought)_she doesn't about Harima liking sis_. I just do Sarah

Sarah: You should still go for it you two look cute together! Also I think someone else likes him

Yakumo: (in thought) _w-what! Someone likes Harima! Who! What do I do! _

Sarah: I think it's Eri since she complains about him a lot. Come on Yakumo you have to try at least

Yakumo was in thought and didn't know what to do she could either tell Harima and may ruin their friendship or let Eri have him. She didn't want either options, but maybe if she tells him he may let her down easy and tell her he's not interested and they may stay friends. She sighed and nodded her head at Sarah

Sarah: that's the spirit! I'll help you then!

Before Yakumo could answer Sarah was dragging her out of the classroom and outside to the parking lot looking around until she found Harima walking to his motorcycle looking like he was irritated. Harima's day wasn't so good, once he got into his classroom he was glared at from the male students and awed by the female students in his classroom, except one glare he got from Eri he didn't know why and just shrugged it off. He sat at his desk thinking of what to do about this rumor until he saw Tenma and Karasuma passing love notes to each other. It pained him to see the women he _loved_ be with someone else. It went like that for about an hour until the teacher caught Harima not paying attention ti his lecture and told him to stay after class. Once class was over and everyone left the teacher lectured him on behaving and paying attention to the exams coming up soon, Harima didn't listen and just looked out the window to see Tenma walking with her friend's home while holding Karasuma's hand. He had enough for today and asked if he was done here and the teacher let him go. He finally found his motorcycle and was bout to get on until someone called his name he turned around to see a blond girl walking up to him with a red Yakumo.

Sarah: nice to meet you Harima I'm Sarah Yakumo's best friend

Harima: hi

Sarah: I was wondering if you can take Yakumo home for me we usually walk together but I have to work. I don't want Hanai making moves on Yakumo; he usually waits around there for her. So can you?

Yakumo was shocked and couldn't believe that Sarah asked Harima that. She looked at Harima for a second and saw he was a little angry…probably from Hanai

Harima: sure I guess if she wants to…

Harima tuned out of Sarah's ranting until he part about Hanai he was still mad that thanks to him the rumor spread even more…that asshole. He looked at Yakumo and saw her fidgeting with her head down. Harima sighed and told her to get on. Sarah saw the signal and left saying bye to Yakumo. Yakumo looked at him and got on.

Harima: here put this on it'll keep you safe and make sure you hold on to me so you wouldn't fall off k?  
Yakumo: O-ok

Once she put the helmet and wrapped her arms around him he started driving. A few minutes has past and they were on the hill side, Yakumo looking at the sunset.

Yakumo: _this feels nice… _

Yakumo didn't realize it but she snuggled her head into Harima's back and held him tighter. Harima felt this.

Harima: _better get her home… she must be scared_

Harima drove a little faster to get her home, but something was bothering him though…

Harima: _this is odd I somehow feel happy inside… maybe it's something I ate… _

A few minutes later they arrives at the tsukamuto residence

Yakumo: thanks or taking me home Harima…

Harima: no problem, if you need anything I'm here for you. He said with a smile  
Yakumo just blushed

Harima was about to leave until Yakumo called his name. He turned around to see Yakumo with a worried expression.

Yakumo: Umm… are you going to be at school tomorrow…

Harima thought for a second, the only reason he went to school was to thank Yakumo, but after what happened today he thought he should stay longer to protect her.

Harima: yea I will Tenma's sister,…

He turned around to leave then he remembered something. OH CRAP! THE DEADLINE NO LINES!

Yakumo was confused for a second but realized why he was freaking out and started giggling.

Harima turned around to see Yakumo giggling, he was confused

Yakumo: its ok Harima I have been doing the comics for you, she said with a smile

Harima_: So cute…..DAMMIT! _

Harima felt like crap right now, because of his stupid emotions he made Yakumo do _his_ work! Harma put his head down in guilt.

Harima: _I am such a loser…_

He looked up at Yakumo to see her worried again.

Harima: Thank you Tenma's sister… I understand if you're mad at me and don't want to work with me in the comics anymore…

Yakumo: I'm not mad Harima, I want to keep working with you… its fun working with you… and please call me Yakumo..

Harima was astonished and didn't know what to say until he felt the feeling in his stomach again. _What is this feeling?_

Harima: ok and thank you again…Yakumo. He said with a smile, Yakumo only blushed in response

He turned around, got on his motorcycle he waved at her one more time and left.

Yakumo: _Harima… One day I will tell you…I love you…_

End of part 1


	6. Chapter 6

Getting close part 2

Yakumo's POV.

A few days has passed since the incident at school with Harima. During his time back he started talking to Tenma again but in a more goofy way, like an older brother. I'm glad that he is at least trying to be friends with her, but the most surprising thing is Hanai. He came up and apologized to him two days after the incident, Tenma told me he also said not to bother me or else, I was so fluttered that he cares so much about me, I want it to be more but I won't be selfish. He decided to come back to school again to finish off the year, I was so happy hearing but I still heard his depression in his voice. I wish i could do something….

Sarah: earth to Yakumo!

Yakumo: Oh! Sorry Sarah what were you saying?

Sarah: Your so in love Yakumo *sigh* why don't you make a move already or at least go on a date.

Yakumo with pink cheeks: um… I don't want to make him uncomfortable and ruin our relationship _especially knowing what he's going through…._

Sarah: come on Yakumo you can't wait forever... plus you may have competition.

Sarah pointed to her right and when I turned to my head I saw Eri flirting with Harima, I was furious! I want to get her away from him but I saw Harima's expression and it cheered me up a bit

Outside the classroom

Harima: will you leave me alone rich girl. I'm looking for Yakumo right now

Eri: O why is that huh? You two have been close lately are you two actually together!

Harima: NO! Will you lay off! _Dam it why is my heart racing!_ _Every time I hear Yakumo's and my name together my heart races!_

Eri: Good how about you come shopping with me tomorrow whiskers.

Harima: No I don't want to go with you!

Eri: why not!

Harima: cause…_ crap! She's going to force me if I don't make up an excuse… I need a miracle! _

Yakumo: Hello Harima

Harima turned around to see Yakumo right behind him.

Harima: _wow…. Wait… do I feel hostility? _

Yakumo moved her head to the right to see an annoyed Eri.

Yakumo: Hello Eri how are you?

Eri: fine _until you showed up_… so Harima why can't you go shopping with me?

Harima: Cause… think_ of something fast!_ Cause I'm going shopping with Yakumo! Ya!

Yakumo & Eri: what?

Harima: were going shopping tomorrow for stuff so I'll see you later.

Harima took Yakumo's hand and they both went into the opposite direction.

Yakumo_: his hand is so warm… wait I'm going shopping with Harima! Wait it's probably a lie to get Eri off of his back...well at least I don't have to worry about Eri._

While walking Yakumo heard some people talking…

Someone: You hear that they're getting stuff!

Other person: Ya! Wow lucky Harima!

Yakumo turned red realizing what they were talking about she tilted her head to see Harima's face and was surprised to see him blushing too. Harima led her to the roof and looked around to make sure no one was around. Once it was clear he and Yakumo went on the roof.

Harima: thanks for the save Yakumo I needed it

Yakumo: _I knew it…_

Harima: but actually I was going to ask you if you can come shopping with me if that's ok

Yakumo: Huh?

Harima: its ok you don't…

Yakumo: I WANT TO! ...I mean sure I'd love to come with you

Harima: Cool thanks I need help getting new clothes and some ink for my manga. You're so nice I wish you were my girl friend.

*Awkward silence*

Harima: _W….T…F… DID I JUST SAY!_

Yakumo:….

Harima: Um never mind what I said I'll see you tomorrow at 8 bye Yakumo!

Harima Ran as fast as he can from the roof and stopped by an empty hallway. Harima started punching the wall.

Harima: STUPID! WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT! SHE MUST HATE ME NOW! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!...did I? AH I'm so confused! Forget it now get to class first or Itoko will kill me!

Back with Yakumo

Yakumo: _HE JUST SAID IT! I CANT BELIEVE HE SAID IT! EEEEEEYYYY! Wait did Harima mean it... I don't know maybe he has mixed feelings…_

Before she could think of anything else the bell rang and Yakumo realized class is going to start soon.

Yakumo: I better get to class first!

She ran down the stairs but was stopped by none other than Eri.

Eri: listen Yakumo Stay away from Harima got it.

Before Yakumo could retort Eri walked away to her classroom.

Yakumo…_LIKE HELL I WOULD! Oh my! Did I just cuss! I have to get to class first then I'll think_

So Yakumo got in class and started thinking about all the events that took place, and smiled

Yakumo:_ I'm going to try! I'll try to tell him my feelings tomorrow! _

End of getting close part 2


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven t updated in awhile so to make up for it I will give you guys a long chapter of their date hope you like it and thanks to my viewers for reading.

Ch.7 the date

Harima is on is motorcycle driving to the Tsukamoto residents to pick up Yakumo but had one thing on his mind.

Harima POV:

_Calm down Harima you're just getting new stuff for yourself…ya…and bringing the lovely…..DAMN IT! I can't get her out of my head! Ever since she stopped me from jumping off the school building I can't stop thinking about her! Arg! But it's weird I think I only see her as a friend… still why does my heart always speed up when I'm near her or mention with her name? _

Before Harima was about to hurt is head from thinking too much he realized he just made it to the Tsukamoto residence. He pulled up in front of the house and parked. Once he stepped off his motorcycle he suddenly became nervous again.

_Calm down just walk up to the door…..MOVE LEGS!_

After about 5 minutes he got his legs to move and rag the doorbell.

_I wonder what she is gonna wear…SON OF A… _

Normal POV

Meanwhile inside the Tsukamoto household

Tenma: Yakumo! Your boyfriend is here! She said in a fit of giggles of excitement

Yakumo: be right down!

Right now Yakumo was too focused in deciding what to wear; she really wanted to impress him.

Yakumo: maybe my blue stripped shirt with my brown pants? No. How about my green shirt with my blue jeans? No

Tenma: Yakumo!

Yakumo turned around to see Tenma looking at her with some concern/happiness

Tenma: you have to pick something sooner or later Yakumo, you don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting…hehe

Yakumo: No Tenma its-

Before Yakumo could say another word Tenma went to her sister's closet and laid down some clothes

Tenma: here why don't you wear this? I bet that would impress him. I should know I am your older sister after all she said in her "all knowing" big sister voice

Yakumo was surprised at what her sister laid out for her; she liked it and decided to put them on

Tenma: also I'll let Harima inside. He must be worried

Yakumo only response was to blush out of embarrassment since she forgot that he was here, she ran to the bathroom to change. Tenma giggled again and went to get Harima

Tenma: She is SO in love…_IM SO HAPPY FOR HER!_

Once she opened the door she greeted him the way she always does smile at him with a big smile and yell his name in excitement.

Harima: hey to you to Tenma, um his Yakumo ready?

Tenma: In a sec come on in Harima nii-chan!

Once Harima came in Tenma guided him to the living room for both of them to sit. Once Harima sat down Tenma put on a serious face

Harima: _why do I feel hostility again…?_

Tenma: Harima…. Please take care of my sister she means everything to me and I think you are the best man for her k? She smiled a sincere smile at Harima

Harima was speechless he never thought Tenma would think of him so highly

Tenma: but if you break her heart I'll kill you okay. She smiled again

Harima face then palled as white as a ghost

Harima: _OMG SHE IS AS WORSE AS ITOKO! _

Yakumo: sorry to keep you waiting Harima

Harima turned around to see Yakumo wearing a brown her light blue shirt with leaf patterns, white jeans and shoes with small heels. Harima and Tenma got up and Harima could only said one word in response

Harima: wow…

Yakumo blushed and Tenma snickered at Harima. Once Harima came back to earth he just realized what he just said and blushed as well.

Tenma: alright you two better get going on your date now!

Tenma started pushing Yakumo and Harima to the door and out. Before yakumo or Harima could say anything Tenma closed the door

Yakumo: _Tenma… _

Harima looked at Yakumo face and saw that she seems concerned

Harima: Um Yakumo you don't have to come if you don't want to.

Yakumo came out of her trace

Yakumo: oh! I'm sorry Harima! I do want to come is that ok? She smiled

Harima was astonished he never seen her smile like that. He started to stare but turned around, holding out his hand to Yakumo with some red on his cheeks

Harima: s-sha-ll w-we go? I mean shall we go?

Yakumo: sure _Aw so cute he's so cute when he's stuttering. _

Yakumo put her hand in Harima's and they both walked to the motorcycle. Once they got on Yakumo put her arms around Harima and he drove off, both of them blushing, on the way to the mall.

Once they arrived at the mall Harima parked and they both got off to go shopping. It was awkward because both of them are embarrassed to even say anything to each other. Harima looks around to avoid eye contact but realizes all the guys are staring at Yakumo. His blood started boiling at this point. Yakumo was too busy thinking about Harima to pay attention.

Harima: _if any of these bastards touch her or I will kill them on the FUCKIN SPOT!_

Yakumo looks up at Harima too see if he is having fun but sees him pissed. She became worried until she realized that all the guys are staring at her, what made it worse was she read their thoughts and felt disgusted and scared. Without thinking she wrapped her arms on to Harima's arm for comfort and leaned her head on him. Harima jumped a little he turned to see Yakumo holding his arm, he calmed himself knowing that she probably didn't like the stares either and started a conversation without eye contact.

Harima: so um how are you doing at school? You know grades and stuff? _Smooth dumb ass _

Yakumo: I'm doing great I have all A's

Harima: wow brilliant and cute huh?

Yakumo only blushed and Harima mentally kicked himself for saying that.

Yakumo: um... let's go in that store Harima…

Harima: ok

Once they got into the store they both walked into the store they automatically went to the pen section to get the ink. Once they bought that they looked around for a clothing store in the area it wasn't hard since there was a ton of clothing stores around, so they picked the closest one, when they were about to open a door a man about their age with black hair approached Yakumo.

Man: hey there sexy how about you and me go to my place?

Yakumo looked at the man and politely said

Yakumo: sorry but I don't want to please go away

Man: HEY! You don't tell me what to do woman

He was about to grab Yakumo's arm until he felt a powerful hand stop him. The man looked up to see a very pissed Harima looking at him with a scary and cold stare.

Harima: leave…or I will fuckin kill you…

Once Harima let go the man he ran away in the opposite direction screaming like a baby. Harima turned to Yakumo, which made Yakumo jump a bit

Harima: are you ok? He didn't hurt you? I swear if he did…

Yakumo: I'm alright thank you for protecting me she smiled sweetly at him. Let's go inside

Once she went inside Harima blushed and they both went inside.

Employee: hello welcome to our store... O! It's you! I see you brought your girlfriend this time she said happily

Yakumo blushed but Harima was confused

Harima: _I've seen her before….WAIT! SHE IS THE SAME PERSON THAT HELPED ME AND TENMA PICK CLOTHES!...did she say girlfriend?_

Employee: let me show you our selection then

So far everything went smoothly Harima and Yakumo looked for some clothes; Harima couldn't find any, but Yakumo had some clothes she found for him. Harima tried them on and he liked the clothes; but then he found a shirt that surprised him, he picked it up to examine it. It's a white shirt with a giraffe on the front.

Harima: _she still remembers Pyotr … when I think about it she did help me save my animals..she has done a lot for me without me knowing it…Yakumo_

Harima got out of the changing room and rejoined with Yakumo. Harima told her he liked the clothes he picked out for her and she blushed again saying arigoto, Harima then looked concerned and touched her forehead to see if she had a fever but she said she was fine and he shrugged ok. Harima then remembered something

Harima: hey Yakumo can you come with me for a second?

Yakumo: O-Ok

Harima then grabbed her hand and took her to the woman's section of clothes

Yakumo was curious as to why he want to be here but then realized Harima gave her a shirt with a black cat on it and a purple shirt with a black rose design on the bottom left corner. Yakumo looked at Harima

Harima: well um when we walked to the men's section I saw these shirts and uh….I thought they would look cute on you… he put his arm on the back of his head looking at Yakumo nervously

Yakumo didn't know what to say, the guy she loved just gave her a gift she just looked back at him

Yakumo: _I have to tell him my feelings it's the perfect moment!_ Um Harima… I have something to tell you…

Harima looked at her with all his attention.

Yakumo: I lov-

Before she could tell him her feelings another employee came up to them asking if they need any help with anything. Harima looked annoyed that he interrupted Yakumo and asked him to leave. Once the employee left Harima looked back at Yakumo for her to continue but saw her depressed look. Yakumo looked down in defeat.

Yakumo: never mind Harima…let's just pay for the clothes

Harima was confused and worried as to why Yakumo looked depressed and decided to leave her be for now, thinking she may be mad if he asked. Once they got to the counter Harima paid for all the clothes not wanting Yakumo to pay a cent. Once they left the store they left the store Yakumo's stomach growled. Harima chuckled and Yakumo had a little pink on her cheeks

Harima: let's get something to eat Yakumo I'll pay

Yakumo: but you already paid for the clothes. I don't want to be a bother

Harima: you're not a bother Yakumo its cool I have money now thanks to the new manga were making together. If it wasn't for you I would be broke arigoto, he smiled

Yakumo was at cloud 9 now and nodded happily in response. They stopped at a burger joint and ate there, once they got their food Harima decided to put some French fries to his ears and acted like an alien, Yakumo giggled at his antics. Everything went smoothly so far Harima kept getting Yakumo to giggle or laugh and they talked about school or _they're_ manga. Harima then noticed that it was getting dark.

Harima: I guess we should go before it gets pitch black

Yakumo: _I wish this would last longer… I had so much fun with him today…_Achoo!

Harima turned to Yakumo and saw that she looked cold. He took off his school jacket and put it on Yakumo's shoulders.

Harima: here wear my jacket you don't want to catch a cold

Yakumo (blushing): a-arigoto, but what about you?

Harima: I'll be fine I don't feel cold at all

Yakumo smiled at him again and put on his school jacket, it looked big on her but she didn't mind it was the person's she loved jacket. Once they got to his motorcycle Harima hoped on and helped Yakumo get on. Once she was on she wrapped her arms around Harima's waist and he drove. It was quiet the whole way there, Harima became concerned and looked behind him for a second to see Yakumo has fallen asleep with her arms still wrapped around him. He stayed blushing all the way to her house. Once he arrived there he tried to wake up Yakumo but it was futile, he sighed and took her arms from his waist and picked her up bridal style with the bag of her clothes in his hand. Lucky for him Tenma heard the motorcycle and opened the door for them.

Tenma: I see you two had fun she giggled

Harima just did a goofy smile

Harima Ya…I guess we did

Tenma: ill take the bag Harima, can you put her in her bed please since you are holding her like that

Harima only blushed in response

Tenma: her room is the 2nd farthest to the left no funny business Harima

Harima: understood

Once Harima got into her room he saw Iori laying on the side of her pillow fast asleep. Harima layed Yakumo down next to Iori. He smiled

Harima_: wow…She looks cute no matter what… well I better go_

Harima turned to leave until

Yakumo: Harima…

Harima turned around to see Yakumo still asleep

Harima_: she must be dreaming but why did she say my name? I have to go she probably wouldn't want me to hear this._

Once he left her room he said goodnight to Tenma and drove home with his stuff. Once he got home he saw Itoko in the living room watching T.V

Itoko: so how was the date?

Harima: W-what it wasn't a date! She just helped get some stuff that's all

Itoko: O really then how come it took you more than 5 hours to get "stuff"? She smirked

Harima: O! Uh the mall was far and It was hard looking for clothes and there was a long line at the concession stand and-

Itoko: date

Harima: no it wasn't!

Itoko: date

Harima: Damn it!

Itoko: by the way what happened to your school jacket?

Harima then realized Yakumo still had it. He blushed and went to his room without another word

Meanwhile with Yakumo

Yakumo was wrapping Harima's jacket closely around herself while she was still sleeping and had a small smile on her face still dreaming about the same person_…Harima…I love you_

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 the kidnap

It's the day after Yakumo and Harima went on their date and so far nothing has changed from their perspectives of each other, but deep down they are both going crazy. Harima confused about a weird feeling that won't leave him alone and Yakumo wanting to tell Harima her feelings. Now they are both on the roof discussing what the next chapter of their new manga should be.

Harima: maybe the main character should go to a summit and fight off a demon warlord

Yakumo: umm that sounds good…

Harima: You ok? You seem more quiet than usual? Is it because of yesterday?

Yakumo: _He remembers_! O-oh no no no! I'm ok

Harima: I can see you lying Yakumo, I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. He smiled

In less than a second Yakumo flung her arms around Harima. Harima was surprised not knowing what to do.

Harima: _Calm down! She is just hugging you! Wait why I am freaking out! STUPID FEELING!_

Yakumo: Harima…

Harima looked down only to meet Yakumo's sapphire eyes. Harima gulped and felt his heart racing, he didn't know why but he dismissed the thought.

Yakumo: don't ever call yourself stupid ok? You are not stupid Harima

Harima was stunned he never got a compliment from well anybody except Tenma. He then realized that Yakumo never picked on him or teased him, heck she gave _HIM _a present on his birthday when no one knew about it. He smiled and leaned closer to Yakumo that their foreheads are touching.

Harima: Ok I won't call myself stupid, thank you Yakumo

Yakumo: _now is my chance! _Umm Harima… I want to tell you something…

Harima looked at Yakumo with intent

Harima: _maybe it's the same thing she was trying to say at the store yesterday._

Yakumo: Harima… I lo-

Right when Yakumo was about to tell him her feelings a certain blond interrupted

Eri: Hey whiskers! Can I talk to you for a second!

Harima still looking at Yakumo: not now rich girl come back later

Yakumo: _He brushed off Eri for me! Harima I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

Eri (irritated): I was about to tell you Mr. Hayato wanted to talk to you about something

Harima sighed and got up, he hated to leave now but he didn't want to get detention or get expelled.

Harima: I'm sorry Yakumo but I'll be right back ok. Tell me what you want to say when I come back he smiled.

Harima helped Yakumo up and he ran to the door to see Mr. Hayato quickly so he can come back and talk to Yakumo, once he passed Eri he looked and saw a smile on her face.

Harima: _weird…_

Harima brushed it off and kept running. Once he was out of site Eri walked up to Yakumo. And was right in her face

Eri: Guess you didn't hear me Yakumo… STAY AWAY FROM HARIMA!

Yakumo: NO!

She yelled back_ I_ _am not going to give up Harima! Not to anyone_

Eri stepped back and turned around heading to the door, but before she was about to leave she told Yakumo without looking at her

Eri: Just know I warned you Yakumo, she left

Yakumo was confused but got a bad feeling

With Harima

Once Harima found Mr. Hayato he went up to him

Harima: what do you need Mr. Hayato?

Mr. Hayato: O hello Harima, I didn't call you

Harima: _rich girl… you little… _

Harima was about to turn around and head to the roof, but the bell rang. He sighed in defeat and sat down. Once class started he saw Eri looking sexually at him (a.k.a flirting). Harima gave her a cold stare and turned around.

Harima_: I don't know your game rich girl but I don't like it. Now I'll have to wait again! Ugh! Why are we always interrupted! _

With Yakumo in her class

Yakumo (with her head down): _WHY WHY WHY! WHY IS IT I CAN'T TELL HIM HOW I FEEL! AM I A TERRIBLE PERSON!_

Sarah: psst Yakumo

Yakumo looked up to see her friend Sarah looking at her with concern. Yakumo then realized that class just ended.

Sarah: Yakumo you were really out of it today, did something happen?

Yakumo got up and asked Sarah to walk with her to the school gates, Yakumo decided to tell her while they were walking and the more she told the more concerned/ annoyed Sarah got.

Sarah: That Eri cant she just let you two be.

Yakumo: I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this.

Sarah: don't worry Yakumo. Me, Tenma, and Harima will make sure your safe

Yakumo: thank you Sarah…

Sarah: Im sorry Yakumo but I have to go to work now, but text me ok. Ill see you later!

Yakumo: Ok and bye…

Once Sarah was gone Yakumo's phone vibrated, it was Harima.

Harima: Hey Yakumo I'm sorry but I can't take you home today I got a call from the manga company again and I have to make the deadline, will you be ok by yourself?

Yakumo: um.. ill be fine but thank you…

Harima: no problem, just say if you need anything and I'll be right over k?

Yakumo (with a shade of pink on her cheeks): ok…

Harima: see you Yakumo!

Yakumo: bye…

Once Harima hung up Yakumo sighed. She has to walk home alone again. Ever since Tenma and Karasuma got together they always spend time together afterschool and Yakumo didn't want to ruin their time. So Yakumo started walking home, but got a strange feeling while walking. Yakumo stopped and turned around.

Yakumo: Is anyone there?

Yakumo didn't get a response once she turned back around someone grabbed her and put a bag over her head.

Yakumo: what going on!

The kidnapper said nothing and dragged her into the woods while smiling.

Yakumo: Oh no!...Harima….please save me….

End of ch.8


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to make a new chapter but I thank you for your patience. Also thank you for the views and favoring my story! Hope you enjoy!

Ch.9 rescue and rage

Once Harima got home he saw a note on the door, he looked closely at it and read it.

Dear Harima,

I'm out with Yoko for tonight so I won't be home till late, for once I'll let you stay in my apartment seeing as how you will do the list of chores I made for you to do tonight. I left it on the counter so have fun, or else.

Sincerely Itoko

Harima: DAMMIT! I DON'T HAVE TIME!

Once Harima opened the door he saw a camera installed, knowing her he knew that if he didn't do the chores she would know and he would be a dead man. Harima sighed and went to the counter to see a list of a bunch of difficult chores.

Harima: DAMMIT!

2 hours later

Harima: Finally done! Now time to work on the next chapter!

2 more hours later

Harima: Finished! I finally finished the chapter! It took awhile without Yakumo…Yakumo _I wonder how she is doing. I hope she's ok, wait why am I so worried? It's not like I have feelings for her or anything…right? _

Phone: buzz buzz

Harima picked up his phone, Hello?

Editor: hey Harima! I'm going to need you to drop off the new chapter now before 10pm!

Harima looked at the clock and it was 9:45

Harima: I CAN'T DO THAT! IT TAKES A WHOLE HOUR TO GET TO THERE!

Editor: YOU HAVE TOO! IM HERE WAITING ON YOU SO HURRY UP!

Harima: but-

Before Harima could say anything else the editor hung up on him.

Harima: asshole…

Phone: buzz buzz

Harima: _if this is the editor I swear I'm going to k-_

Tenma (crying): H-hello Harima…

Harima (guilty): TENMA! HEY!

Tenma: H-have you s-seen Yakumo?

Harima: No I haven't why what's wrong?! Is she ok?! Why are you crying!

Tenma: Yakumo is missing!

Harima: WHAT!

Tenma: I tried calling her but she isn't responding, so I tried calling Sarah and she told me Yakumo went home by herself and doesn't know where she is! I'm so worried she never comes home this late without telling me! I-I…

Harima (sensitively): it's ok calm down ill go look for her you stay home since its late, I promise I will find her.

Tenma (crying): T-Thank you Harima…

Harima: Don't mention it Tenma…

Once Tenma hung up Harima got his school Jacket and left the apartment.

Harima: _Yakumo…I will find you! And if anyone touch or hurt you …THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!_

Meanwhile with Yakumo

Yakumo was trying to figure out where she was but with a bag over her head didn't help at all.

Yakumo: _what's going on?!_ _I remember walking down the sidewalk then a bag came over my head! After that I was being dragged for hours and now I can't move my arms!_ WHO's THERE!

?: Well well we got a sexy girl to play with boys.

Yakumo felt a shiver go down her spine, she was now more terrified. Finally the bag came off her head to reveal she was tied to a tree being cornered by three men. The one on the far right was fat guy with a go T he licked his lips like he was about to eat a buffet, the guy on the far left was a long blond haired guy with glasses, he looked decent but he gave Yakumo the creeps, lastly the guy in the middle had black hair…_wait black hair!_

Yakumo: I-It's YOU! The guy from the store!

Black haired man: yes that's me; I'm so touched you remembered me, because I remember you well.

Yakumo felt shivers down her spine again, the one guy she didn't like the most was him.

Black haired guy: my name is Roy and these are my acquaintances. Tonight were going to make you feel wonderful, how does that sound?

Yakumo was now panicking she was about to be raped! She was scared beyond belief! If she had sex she wanted it to be with someone she loved…Harima… Out of panic she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Yakumo: HARIMA!

*Slap*

Roy: shut up bitch! Your virginity is ours now! So enjoy!

The three men got closer to her and Roy was about to touch her. Yakumo closed her eyes.

Yakumo: _I'm sorry Harima…I love you…_

Yakumo waited for the hand to reach her "there" but instead she felt the hand touch her shoulder. Yakumo opened her eyes to see Harima's face look into hers with concern.

Yakumo (crying):H-HARIMA!

Yakumo flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder crying. Harima put his arms around her to calm her down.

Harima: it's ok I'm here…

Yakumo kept crying but realized that they weren't alone she looked behind to see Roy struggling to get up and his friends helping him get up. Harima broke the hug, took off his school jacket and put it on Yakumo's shoulders. He then got up and said sweetly to her

Harima: Stay here ok. I'll be right back

Roy: HEY ASSHOLE! YOU WANT TO DIE HE-

Harima (darkly and without looking up): shut the fuck up…

Roy: What!

Harima then started walking up to the three men, emanating a dark aura that made everyone there feel afraid, except Roy who was too stupid to figure it out.

Harima: HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE YAKUMO! FOR THAT I WILL SHOW YOU HELL

Harima charged in like he was a demon on a rampage, nothing was going to stop him.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait! I just graduated High school and a lot of stuff been happening but anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy!

Ch.10 the fight results

Harima ran with blinding fury at the three men the fat guy was Harima's first victim. Harima punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground hard, but Harima also grabbed the fat guy and threw him at a tree.

Harima: _one guy down_

Harima's next victim was Blondie; Harima ran straight in front of Blondie and punched him straight in the face. Harima hit him so hard that he can hear his nose crack, he was about to fall until Harima grabbed his shirt and punched him straight to the ground.

Harima: _one more to go_

Yakumo was terrified the look in his eyes showed he was ready to kill. She didn't know what to do.

Roy: You BASTARD! YOU'RE A MONSTER!

Harima gave Roy a death glare that sent chills down Roy's and Yakumo's back

Harima: yes… I'm a demon here to take you to **HELL!**

Harima charged for Roy about to throw a punch, but Roy also got ready for a punch then…

**POW!**

Both punches had connected to each other's faces (Roy's punch hit Harima's left cheek and Harima's punch hit Roy's right cheek). During the punch Harima saw a glimpse of Yakumo's face.

Harima: _The expressions on her face…those TEARS!_

Before Roy could retract his arm Harima grabbed it with his left hand and pulled Roy closer to him. Roy stumbled forward and saw Harima's eyes, he then realized…

Roy: _Those eyes! Those eyes are the eyes of a demon…. I'm dead!_

**POW!**

Harima punched Roy straight in the face, Roy was punched so hard he flew a few feet back and rolled on the ground. Harima didn't stop there though he jumped on Roy and punched him repeatedly in the face ( if you look up konaha high school naruto vs. neji where naruto his punching neji, that's the scenario of the fight).

Yakumo(afraid): Harima stop…..

No response

Yakumo(crying): Harima…

No response

Yakumo(crying): HARIMA!

Yakumo couldn't take it anymore and ran to Harima. She hugged him from behind and Harima turned to Yakumo. His fierce eyes then softened after seeing Yakumo hug him tightly.

Yakumo(crying): stop….please….

Harima let his arm fall, he felt ashamed after what he just did. He thought he didn't have to do this kind of stuff anymore, but he was wrong. Harima turned to see Yakumo, which made her let go.

Harima: Yakumo… I'm so sorry I-

Before Harima could finish his sentence Yakumo kissed him straight on the lips. Harima was surprised and didn't know what to do. Once Yakumo broke the kiss she stood up and turned around blushing like crazy.

Yakumo: _WHAT HAVE I DONE! I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF! _

Harima then stood up and looked at Yakumo with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Harima: Yakumo I….

**BANG! **

In a flash Harima was on the ground bleeding with a surprised Yakumo looking at him. Yakumo looked at the source and saw Roy with a gun in his hand slowly getting up.

Roy: HA! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THINK I DIDN'T COME PREPARED! THIS TIME ILL SHOOT YOU TO HELL DEMON!

Yakumo: STOP!

Yakumo was about to stop until a policeman tackled Roy to the ground and pointed a gun to his head while the other policeman backed him up

Policeman: move even one limb and I'll end you…

Roy didn't move, he was handcuffed and was knocked out cold by the policeman, the other policeman then handcuffed the others and took them to the Cop car. The policeman looked at Yakumo who was hovering over Harima trying to stop the bleeding.

Policeman: Yakumo? Is that you?!

Yakumo looked up at the policeman

Yakumo (crying): Curt! Help! I can't stop the bleeding! I…

Curt walked up to the two and checked Harima, he was losing blood fast! Curt used his walky talky (whatever it is) and called for an ambulance. The ambulance came a second later. They got out the stretcher, put Harima in it and loaded him in the vehicle Yakumo and Curt got in and they drove to the nearby hospital.

Yakumo (crying): _Harima…..please be ok I love you…_


	11. Chapter 11

Passing the time

After Harima was shot and sent to the hospital. Harima woke up in a white room with no doors or windows.

Harima: where am I?

?: You're on the verge of death of course

Harima (shocked): WHO'S THERE?!

?: Turn around

Harima did so and saw a man about his height with light green hair, light blue shirt, brown pants, and sneakers. He smiled

Harima: who are you?

? : Well you can call me Mr. Tsukamoto

Harima: _Mr. Tsukamoto…. Why does that sound familiar…?_

Mr. Tsukamoto: you're probably wondering how you got here right.

Harima: Yea last I remember I was fighting and next thing I know I'm here…WAIT ALMOST DEAD!

Mr. Tsukamoto: Yup you were shot by the guy you were beating. I know this is shocking but answer me this. What do you have to go back to?

Harima: _…he's right….I don't have anything… I live with my cousin who wants me out of the house, the love of my life is with someone else, everyone at school hates me, and I am labeled a demon… maybe its best I…_

*flash back*

Yakumo: Harima…

Harima: o hey Tenma's sister

Yakumo: I remembered that your birthday is the same day as sis so happy birthday

*end flash back*

Harima: _I…_

*Flash back*

Harima: I knew it! It's no good! I just I'm a stupid delinquent and who ever thought I would right a good comic in the first place…heh o well guess I'm gonna have to give this up. Minimum wage here I come!

Yakumo: But I...I think he has a good heart underneath it all. I kinda like him and I think others will too…

Harima: huh?

Yakumo: And I think it would help a lot if this boy had someone can confide in and share his secrets with..

-Harima gets up-

Yakumo: I'm sorry I shouldn't have said so much. I don't anything about writing comics..

Harima: your right! I can't waste any more time I have to go home and rewrite it!

Yakumo: O…

Harima: thanks for the critic Tenma's sister, when it's all done ill bring it back to you

Yakumo: what?!

Harima: I'd really like it if you'd read it again k?

Yakumo: uh of course

*End flash back*

Harima: I do have something to go back to…someone…

*Flashback*

"I'm going to be by the stairs waiting on you two, Harima please tell me what's wrong when you get there" Tenma said with some tears in her eyes.

Harima: _I can't face her… I'm so Tenma….I…_

-Yakumo hugs him-

Harima_: I… have to let you go…. Yakumo…_thank you.

*End flash back*

Mr. Tsukamoto: you do? Does this person bring you happiness? Do you love this person?

Harima: I'm such an idiot

Mr. Tsukamoto: are you?

Harima: yup I realized the one person that was looking out for me fell in love with me…

*Flash back*

Yakumo: Um Harima… I have something to tell you… I lov..

*End flashback*

Harima: love you… wow I'm dense..

Mr. Tsukamoto: do you feel the same way?

Harima: I do… It would explain my behavior around her. She's always been there for me and I was too stupid to notice…

: Seems that way.

Harima: I have to go back! I can't die! Not now!

Mr. Tsukamoto: *sigh* even though you are really slow my daughter picked a good one. Look after my daughters Harima and make Yakumo happy.

Harima: Wait! YOU'RE!

Before Harima could finish the whole room lit up and it became dark. Harima opened his eyes and saw he was lying in a hospital bed.

Harima: where…

?: THAT"S WHY YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AWAY! YOU BITCH! YOU CAUSE HIM NOTHING BUT PAIN!

Harima: who…

Harima turned see Eri yelling at Yakumo and Yakumo crying uncontrollably. Harima snapped

Eri: HE NEEDS M-

Harima: SHUT THE HELL UP RICH GIRL OR ILL MAKE YOU!

Both girls turned to see Harima's head turned towards them giving Eri a death glare.

End ch. 11

Whew sorry for the wait, to make up for that I am writing the final chapter now! So enjoy!

Ch.12 the end

Once Yakumo, Harima, and Curt got to the hospital, Harima was sent straight to the emergency room. Yakumo sat in the waiting room crying while Curt tried to comfort her. Curt also called Tenma to explain the situation. After hearing this Tenma called Sarah, Mikoto, Eri, Akira and Karasuma and told them the situation. They all came to the hospital, except Sarah who had to work.

Mikoto: Did Harima really get shot!

Akira: why do you think were in the hospital?

Eri: how is he?

Tenma shushed them and held her sister comforting her.

Tenma: thanks Curt

Curt: no problem Tenma anything for you two.

Karasuma is shaking (yup he's jealous)

Mikoto: Um Tenma who is this guy?

Curt: O! I'm sorry my name is Curt I used to watch over Tenma and Yakumo when they were young. It's been awhile since I've seen them due to being a cop and all.

Karasuma stopped shaking

Curt: Well I better go I have to tort- I mean question the men that were arrested, I'll see you two another time.

Curt left

Tenma: kept holding her sister, Mikoto and Eri stayed for different reasons. Mikoto for support and Eri for fun. Akira called Otoko and told her the situation. She could her Otoko cussing and raging on the phone, Otoko told her she will be right over. Once Akira hung up a nurse came out of the emergency room.

Nurse: he is in a critical condition, if he doesn't wake up tonight he will die, I'm sorry we did all we could. It's up to him now.

*Silence*

Nurse: you can see him now but he is sleeping.

Everyone looked at each other with a worried expression. Tenma got up with Yakumo in tow and walked in the room. Harima had a HIV tube in his right arm and bandages on his torso and arm. He slept with a blank expression on his face. Tenma guided Yakumo to him and pulled up a seat for her. Yakumo sat down, held Harima's hand and cried. Tenma was also crying and she left the room to get some air. Karasuma hugged her

Karasuma: let's get you something to drink

Karasuma helped Tenma and they both walked down the hall. Mikoto and Akira decided to wait for Otoko outside. Eri then went into the room.

Yakumo: I love you I love you so much! Please don't leave me Harima!

Eri: didn't I tell you to stay away.

Yakumo turned around to see Eri

Yakumo: I-

Eri: NO SHUT IT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAT FROM HIM LOOK WHERE HE IS! A HOSPITAL THANKS TO YOU!

Yakumo started tearing up

Eri: YOUR NOTHING BUT A USELESS BITCH!

Yakumo started crying again

Eri: THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AWAY! YOU BITCH! YOU CAUSE HIM NOTHING BUT PAIN! HE NEEDS M-

Harima: SHUT THE HELL UP RICH GIRL OR ILL MAKE YOU!

Both girls turned to see Harima awake and Eri noticing him sending a death glare to her.

Eri: HARIMA I-

Harima: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT YAKUMO! I DID THIS ON MY OWN FUCKING WILL! I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!

Yakumo ( sniffles): Harima..

Eri: NO RIGHT SHE PUT YOU HERE! THOSE THREE MEN WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!

Harima: I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT YOU SAY!

Yakumo (sniffles): How d-did you know how many there were?

Eri: _SHIT!_

Harima: Rich girl….

Eri: I ONLY WANTED THEM TO SCARE HER NOT RAPE HER AND I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS ARMED AND I-

Harima: get out…

Eri: wha-

Harima: GET THE FUCK OUT!

Eri ran out of the room with tears in her eyes but stayed by the door to listen and see.

Inside the room

Harima (concerned): Yakumo are you ok?

Yakumo lunged onto Harima and cried on his chest.

Harima tried to hug her but he couldn't move his right arm so he used his left arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Yakumo: I-I thought I lost you…

Harima (smiling): You can't get rid of me that easily

Yakumo gave him a smile but started tearing up again

Harima: don't listen to rich girl Yakumo. I did this to myself and I would do it again for you

Yakumo: Harima…

Harima: also one more thing, can you come a little closer please.

Yakumo did and before she knew it he kissed her. Yakumo was surprised and in bliss, she kissed back with all she had. After a minute has passed Harima broke the kiss

Harima: better?

Yakumo could only nod

Harima: good and I love you too

Yakumo was crying again hugged him again while Harima returned the hug. Eri was crying her eyes out after hearing and seeing what happened. She was about to storm in until Akira walked up in front of her.

Eri: A-Akira?!

Akira: I heard everything, I'm very disappointed in you about this but I only came here to tell you leave this hospital and the city now.

Eri: W-What

Akira: I wasn't the only one listening. Harima has a listening radio chip on his clothes from Otoko. She is on her way now.

Eri didn't know what to say but gawk at Akira

Akira: you have three options, get killed by Otoko, get killed by Tenma or run away and never return.

Eri was surprised and decided the third option. She got up, whispered something to Akira, and ran out of the hospital as fast as she can. Once she was out of sight Otoko arrive ready to beat the hell out of Eri only to see she's gone. She sighed and let Mikoto walk them to Harima's room. Everyone gathered back at the waiting room excluding Yakumo and Eri. Once they entered the room they saw Yakumo laying her head on Harima's chest sleeping and Harima sleeping and his left arm on her shoulders holding her protectively. Tenma was excited, Mikoto sighed and smiled, Karasuma and Akira both made a little smile, and Otoko crossed her arms and smiled with satisfaction.

Otoko: _Finally you idiot._

The next few days passed and Harima finally got out of the Hospital after he was checked that he was fully healed. Once he got out he was greeted by Yakumo who hugged and kissed him, he hugged back and blushed. Word got out Harima and Yakumo are dating, all the guys didn't believe until they say Yakumo and Harima walk down the hall hand in hand. Most of the guy's cried that Yakumo was taken and all the girls awed. Eri left the city and enrolled in another school never heard from again since Otoko would kill her. Sarah just heard about what happened, ( since she had to work the night Harima was in the hospital) and apologized to her. Yakumo accepted her apology and said it's not necessary. Everything seemed perfect for the new couple except…

Harima: Ah crap! I forgot to ask you properly

Yakumo: hm?

Harima looked into Yakumo's eyes

Harima: Yakumo will you be my girlfriend?

Yakumo smiled and giggled.

Yakumo: I would love to go out with you Kenji

Harima blushed and they ended it with a kiss.

They walked to yakumo's class hand in hand thinking the same thing

_Perfect_

THE END


End file.
